videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Denmark
Denmark is a regional power located in Europe. It is North of Germany which makes it victim of Germany's conquest unless they join NATO. Technology Denmark has backwards Technology. Distribution of Leadership Denmark only has it's king as a ruler. Even though that’s the Case. Denmark has high leadership points. Diplomacy Alliances Seeking to align yourself to the Axis can aid you, if you become allied to Germany before 1939 they won't invade you and you'll instead have the honour of being a minor player in the German conquests. Best assistance is to garrison the French ports, as Germany often leaves these poorly defended and British/American soldiers can often establish a strong foothold if the Germans are distracted by the Russians in the East. Joining the allies will happen automatically when Germany declares war on you. Defend the islands using your navy to assist, though it is unlikely to remain afloat for long. Unless you join NATO. Decisions Join NATO NATO is a good choice since they can keep Germany away from you. Plus your scandinavian comrades are also members. When Germany invades you NATO can repel the threat or distract Germany so they can colonize other lands. Join the Axis Good Idea to prevent an invasion from Germany altogether, However you will have to help them. The Axis will do this to you, Norway or Finland because Sweden absolutely refuses to join unless someone (You, Norway or Finland) defeats the Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact. Politics Ministers Military Army You start out with 1,000,000,000,000 infantry units. Navy Only a few patrol boats and an air carrier Air Force 1,000,000,000,000 Airships War War with Germany You're one of the first German targets and you're essentially done for off the bat. The only hope you have is abandoning Jutland (the Danish Peninsula) and concentrating your forces off the straight onto Fuenen (the first island). Build a coastal fort there, level 2 or 3, and man it with every soldier you have. Hopefully Sweden will be in the war on your side and will send soldiers to help, as should Norway. Abandon all hope of retaking the Peninsula until very late in the war: the Germans will garrison their side of the water heavily and you will be subject to constant attempts to cross the straight by infantry and armour, as well as a determined ground attack campaign by the Luftwaffe. It is possible to survive by holding the islands, though without Swedish and Norwegian soldiers helping your 3 or 4 divisions will be extremely hard pressed to hold the line. In a war against Germany many players find themselves in a really bad position. But what they don't realise is that you are actually in a very good position, seeing as the only way to your capital is through Fyn (the island connecting your capital to the mainland), through Sweden, or through an invasion of paratroopers. This means that as long as there is friendly ships between your islands, the enemy won't be able to cross. And as Denmark you start with 2 subs, this is more than enough to hold up the Germans. A good start would be to put almost all your troops on Fynen, put a submarine in the sea tile, the Bälts, and 1 submarine in reserve in neutral Norway or Sweden because the Germans won't attack your ships in neutral ports. Using this method you'll be able to hold out for a very long time, but you do have to watch out for paratroopers taking the capital as they are likely to do that. Category:Other Stuff